


Слова

by DarkLordEsti



Category: Never Let Me Go - Kazuo Ishiguro, Не отпускай меня - Кадзуо Исигуро
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordEsti/pseuds/DarkLordEsti
Summary: Кэти узнает о том, что Томми завершил.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['D' Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752142) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Меня зовут Кэти Ш.  
Я работаю помощником доноров. Этому посвящено всё мое время. Много часов отнимают поездки из одного реабилитационного центра в другой. И становится не до праздников, когда ты знаешь, что в любой момент тебя могут вызвать из-за экстренного случая. Как бы долго я ни работала, у меня всегда сердце замирает, если я слышу на мобильном короткий сигнал, оповещающий о чрезвычайной ситуации. Даже когда проходит наиболее вероятный срок осложнений, у меня бывают доноры, на заботу о которых не хватает обычной восьмичасовой смены. Но мне хочется думать, что за все эти годы у меня было достаточно душевных и физических сил, чтобы принимать такую ответственность. Любой работающий человек время от времени жалуется на свою работу, но со временем возникает привычка, ты начинаешь думать, что всё не так уж плохо.

Хотя иногда это "не так уж плохо" очень предсказуемо.

Я работала в реабилитационном центре в Кенте. Погода стояла такая мрачная, что даже днем в помещениях включали свет. Донор, которой я помогала, была типичным жаворонком - к одиннадцати утра мы уже бодрствовали часов шесть, и к этому времени обычно сидели в общей столовой с другими донорами, коротая время за вторым завтраком или разгадыванием кроссвордов. Кроссворд попался повышенной сложности: наверное, необходимо обладать энциклопедическими знаниями и идеальной памятью, чтобы его разгадать. А моя подопечная больше всего любила говорить о каких-то отвлеченных вещах. Не думаю, что это как-то связано с периодом выздоровления... маленькие дети иногда ведут себя точно так же. Как бы там ни было, в мои обязанности входит поддерживать как физическое здоровье доноров, так и их настроение, и это удача, если получается выполнять обязанности, сидя в уютной комнате за чашкой чая. 

\- Элемент периодической таблицы, название которого совпадает с разновидностью уток. Семь букв.  
\- Уже есть какие-либо буквы?  
Она посмотрела на меня, подняв голову от кроссворда.   
\- Пока ни одной. Придется подумать. Попробуешь? Это недолго.

Неспеша смакуя бурбонскую выпечку, я размышляла над вопросом. Элемент периодической таблицы, это может быть ферум, натрий, кальций, хлор, углерод, водород... Но тогда при чем тут утки?

\- Может, это значит, что совпадает один слог?  
\- Возможно.

Я отвела взгляд от сборника кроссвордов и уставилась в пространство так, будто бы передо мной был чистый лист. Напротив нас за чаем и печеньем сидели еще два донора, одетые в спортивные костюмы, но в тот момент я не замечала, занятая попытками вспомнить, какие могут быть виды уток.

\- Не знаю даже, какими они могут быть, эти утки... кряква... нет, не подходит. Гага... ГАллий тогда? резиновая уточка...

"Извини, Джон, что-то у меня сегодня нет настроения на разговоры. Всё думаю о приятеле из Кингсвуда, может, помнишь такой центр? Томми Д. Он вчера завершил".

Разговор наших соседей по столу был для меня не более чем фоновым шумом, но эти слова будто ударили меня. Я неосознанно вытянула руки вперед и сжала кулаки, - жест, похожий на то, как в детстве отбивала, играя в мяч. Я сбилась с мысли, всё мое внимание поглотило одно слово: "завершил". Отвлеклась, взглянув на доноров, которые говорили о Томми. Да, по правде говоря, я знала, что Томми вот-вот завершит и понимала, что он и так продержался довольно долго... но все-таки, оставаясь одна, я не могла не думать об этом и со страхом ждать новостей. И, как бы часто я об этом ни думала, в конечном итоге я оказалась не готова к тому, чтобы услышать такое известие.

Я поглядывала на них, а разговор плавно катился по накатанной колее - подобные я слышала уже не раз. Четыре выемки, не каждый столько выдержит, он молодец, если так долго продержался. Может, у него был талант оставаться в хорошей форме? Или нет, скорее, ему повезло с помощником. Или же, всё дело просто в везении. И так далее.

Я опустила руки и заставила себя расслабиться. Примерно так должно быть, и это я уже пережила. К счастью, моя подопечная не заметила краткой перемены в моем настроении - она вспоминала, как звали сына Цезаря и Клеопатры. Может быть, я бы вскоре снова вернулась к вопросам из кроссворда, но тут в разговоре доноров прозвучало:  
\- Правда, есть о чем подумать? Вот так мы день за днем делаем то, что должны, а потом мы умрем, и всему конец.

Быстро поднявшись, я тихо сказала подопечной, что мне необходимо сходить в дамскую комнату, но я скоро вернусь и подскажу ей ответ на тот вопрос об утках. Неловкое оправдание, только другого у меня всё равно не нашлось. Я вышла из гостиной и поспешила в дамскую комнату.

С другой стороны окна выходили на солнечную сторону, и было видно, как постепенно рассеиваются тучи, и через высокие окна пробивались солнечные лучи, освещая зеленые стены и бежевую дверь. Войдя в комнату, я остановилась. Я была одна, а за прочной дверью шума не было слышно. Мысленно я повторяла одно и то же.

Томми умер.

Я слышала, что люди, которые мало о нас знают, используют слово "завершил" как эвфемизм, чтобы не задумываться обо всем, что есть страшного в наших судьбах. Возможно, это правда - но не только это. Я никогда не ассоциировала понятие "смерть" с собой или кем-либо, кого я знала. "Смерть" - это госпожа Бовари, извивающаяся в агонии от отравления мышьяком, или Сидни Картон, идущий на гильотину. В слове "смерть" есть могущественная и мрачная красота, способная сжимать сердце до боли. Во всяком случае, мне так кажется. Наше понятие о "завершении" научно, может быть, потому, что мы знаем, как это происходит. Знаем, как отказывают органы, как инфекции разрушают организм. А еще бывают операции, проведенные с грубыми ошибками, и некомпетентные хирурги. Врачи регистрируют время и причину завершения, и как только это происходит...

Закрыв лицо руками, я вспоминала о многих завершениях, свидетелем которых была - и я ведь знала, что это случится с Томом, Рут, со мной... но я думала и о смерти - умирании - мертвым. В какой-то момент мне хотелось заслужить то, что имели персонажи книг. Конечно, смерть разрушает человека, а многие люди умирали, не в силах выдержать потери близких. А бывало, что люди находили в себе силы жить, и позже называли своих детей в честь умерших родных или друзей. Траур - похорон - поддержка - траурные гимны...

Я закрывала лицо руками, на которых не было перчаток, я не могла скрыть свой взгляд под темной вуалью, я вынуждена была смотреть в оранжево-розовое забвение. Именно этим заканчивается жизнь донора. Забвение.

Мне снова вспомнился Хейлшем. Когда мы были совсем-совсем маленькими, мы в шутку придумывали, какие фамилии могли бы начинаться на букву после наших имен. Когда пришла моя очередь, я, прижав ладони к шекам, прошептала - "Кэти Шар". Как всем маленьким девочкам, мне нравились воздушные шарики в форме сердец, которыми украшали нашу комнату для занятий искусством. Томми, как все мальчишки, мечтал о полетах и приключениях, и гордо сказал: "Томми Дракон!".

Мы все тогда смеялись - кто с ним, а кто над ним. Так всегда бывало, когда речь шла о Томе. Вспоминая это, я думала, что в нем взрослом продолжал жить тот мальчишка, и я так любила обоих... Если бы я это поняла раньше, если бы я сделала хоть что-то - даже просто написала в тетради: "Кэти + Томми = любовь", может, у нас было бы больше времени, которое мы провели бы вместе. Я плакала и плакала, прячась в темноте, закрывая глаза. Томми умер. Я больше не увижу его, не услышу его голос, у меня остались только воспоминания и папка с его рисунками, на которые теперь я боюсь смотреть.

Через какое-то время я открыла глаза и посмотрела в зеркало. Как же мне хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, просто перестать существовать! Но, конечно же, ничего не происходило. У меня растрепались волосы, глаза покраснели, да и взгляд у меня был какой-то уставший. Я старше многих доноров и намного здоровее их. Я - Кэти Ш. Я любила Томми Д. Он завершил на четвертой выемке. Я еще не получила извещения о первой. Даже если я получу извещение в этом году, я смогу прожить года два точно. Я ничего не могу изменить.

Я привела в порядок прическу, умылась, поправила одежду и направилась обратно в гостиную. К тому времени, как я переступила порог, я окончательно справилась с эмоциями.

"Всё в порядке".


End file.
